delegationfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World Delegation Awards - Las Vegas 2012
Gala wręczenia nagród World Delegation Awards odbędzie się we wrześniu 2012 roku w Las vegas, Stany Zjednoczone, po zakończeniu . Nominacje do nagród zostały ogłoszone etapowo po oraz , po czym potwierdzenie tych nominacji nastąpi we wrześniu 2012 roku, przez szefa holenderskiej delegacji. Galę transmitować będą telewizje wszystkich krajów uczestniczących w World Delegation oraz telewizje w Brazylii, Chinach, Japonii oraz w Nowej Zelandii. Pre-nominacje We wszystkich edycjach odbyły się pre-nominacje, dające możliwość wyboru nominowanych do World Delegation Awards wszystkim uczestnikom danej edycji World Delegation. W tej edycji nagród zrezygnowano z przyznawania nominacji dla piosenek ze specjalnej edycji World Delegation Challenge. Zmiany w kategoriach Kategoria Best Debut powraca, jako że w debiutowały aż 3 kraje. Nominacje Best Female * Emeli Sandé ** Ailee ** Annalisa Scarrone ** Fefe Dobson ** Miriam Bryant ** Regina Spektor Best Male * Will Young ** Blaudzun ** Diego Boneta ** Rob Thomas ** Sam Sparro ** Taeyang Best Group * Valravn ** Eisblume ** La Oreja de Van Gogh ** Lolly Jane Blue ** Sabaton Best Duo * Manicanparty ** Adrian Lux & The Good Natured ** Morten Hampenberg & Jesper Nohrstedt ** Nada ** Tom Helsen & Geike Best Pop * Manicanparty — ''"Rebels In The Light"'' ** Amel Bent — "Délit" ** Morten Hampenberg & Jesper Nohrstedt — "Glorious" ** Rob Thomas — "This Is How A Heart Breaks" ** Sam Sparro — "I Wish I Never Met You" ** Will Young — "Come On" Best Rock * Rangleklods — ''"Riverbed"'' ** Eisblume — "Louise" ** Fefe Dobson — "Can't Breathe" ** Nada — "Ha!" ** Sabaton — "Carolus Rex" ** Siddharta — "Napoj" Best Ballad * Emeli Sandé — ''"My Kind of Love"'' ** Ailee — "Heaven" ** Annalisa Scarrone — "Senza riserva" ** Diego Boneta — "Losing me" ** Miriam Bryant — "Finders Keepers" ** Paloma Faith — "Picking Up The Pieces" Best European Act * Emeli Sandé — ''"My Kind of Love"'' ** Annalisa Scarrone — "Senza riserva" ** Miriam Bryant — "Finders Keepers" ** Rob Thomas — "This Is How A Heart Breaks" ** Valravn — "Kroppar" ** Will Young — "Come On" Best World Act * Manicanparty — ''"Rebels In The Light"'' ** Ailee — "Heaven" ** Diego Boneta — "Losing me" ** Fefe Dobson — "Can't Breathe" ** Sam Sparro — "I Wish I Never Met You" ** Santigold — "Go!" Best in English * Emeli Sandé — ''"My Kind of Love"'' ** Blaudzun — "Flame On My Head" ** Fefe Dobson — "Can't Breathe" ** Manicanparty — "Rebels In The Light" ** Regina Spektor — "All The Rowboats" ** Will Young — "Come On" Best in National Language * Alessandra Amoroso — ''"Ti Aspetto"'' ** Ailee — "Heaven" ** Annalisa Scarrone — "Senza riserva" ** La Oreja de Van Gogh — "Dulce Locura" ** Nada — "Ha!" ** Valravn — "Kroppar" Best Live Act * Alessandra Amoroso — ''"Ti Aspetto"'' ** Ailee — "Heaven" ** Miriam Bryant — "Finders Keepers" ** Paloma Faith — "Picking Up The Pieces" ** Regina Spektor — "All The Rowboats" ** Rob Thomas — "This Is How A Heart Breaks" Best Video * Manicanparty — ''"Rebels In The Light"'' ** Ailee — "Heaven" ** Berndsen — "Lover In The Dark" ** Eisblume — "Louise" ** Emeli Sandé — "My Kind of Love" ** Will Young — "Come On" Best Winners Song * Manicanparty — ''"Rebels In The Light"'' ** Emeli Sandé — "My Kind of Love" ** Will Young — "Come On" Best Debut * Magazin — ''"Da Li Znas Da Te Ne Volim"'' ** Juanes & Nelly Furtado — "Fotografia" ** La Oreja de Van Gogh — "Dulce Locura" Best Selections * Festival di Torino ** Belgian Sound 5 ** British Choice! 2 ** British Voice! No.1 ** Hrvatski Trijumf Fest I ** Unser Star für... WD 3 Best Selections Song * White Sea — "Ladykiller" ** Grimes — "Nightmusic" ** Lalalover — "A woman saves a man" ** Marina & the Diamonds — "Homewrecker" ** Marina & the Diamonds — "Primadonna" ** Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen — "Good Time" Most Unique * Lolly Jane Blue — ''"Worms"'' ** Nada — "Ha!" ** Santigold — "Go!" ** Vague De Culte — "Wall Of Mirrors" ** Valravn — "Kroppar" ** Vorkreist — "Dead And Devoted" Players Choice Każdy uczestnik mógł podać jedną piosenkę, która jego zdaniem zasługiwała na nagrodę uczestników (tylko finały WD). * Emeli Sandé — ''"My Kind Of Love"'' ** Ailee — "Heaven" ** Alessandra Amoroso — "Ti Aspetto" ** Cinema Bizarre — "Angel In Disguise" ** Manicanparty — "Rebels In The Light" ** Miriam Bryant — "Finders Keepers" ** Missy Higgins — "Unashamed Desire" ** Pati Yang — "Let It Go" ** Samsaya — "Breaking Bad" Regionalne nominacje Best American Act *'Manicanparty — ''"Rebels In The Light"' **Santigold — ''"Go!" Best Australian Act *'Sam Sparro — ''"I Wish I Never Met You"' **Vague De Culte — ''"Wall Of Mirrors" **Missy Higgins — "Unashamed Desire" Best British Act *'Emeli Sandé — ''"My Kind Of Love"' **Will Young — ''"Come On" **Paloma Faith — "Picking Up The Pieces" Best Canadian Act *'Fefe Dobson — ''"Can't Breathe"' **No Angels & Nasri — ''"Minute by Minute" Best Danish Act *'Morten Hampenberg & Jesper Nohrstedt — ''"Glorious"' **Valravn — ''"Kroppar" **Rangleklods — "Riverbed" Best Dutch Act *'Blaudzun — ''"Flame On My Head"' **Lolly Jane Blue — ''"Worms" Best French Act *'Amel Bent — ''"Délit"' **Vorkreist — ''"Dead And Devoted" Best German Act *'Rob Thomas — ''"This Is How A Heart Breaks"' **Cinema Bizarre — ''"Angel In Disguise" **Eisblume — "Louise" Best Icelandic Act *'Berndsen — ''"In Sight"' **Sin Fang — ''"Two Boys" Best Italian Act *'Annalisa Scarrone — ''"Senza riserva"' **Alessandra Amoroso — ''"Ti Aspetto" Best Korean Act *'Ailee — ''"Heaven"' **Taeyang — ''"I'll Be There" **IU — "Mia" Best Norwegian Act *'Samsaya — ''"Breaking Bad"' **Jenny Langlo — ''"Building An Aeroplane" Best Polish Act *'Pati Yang — ''"Let It Go"' **Martin Rolinski — ''"Blame It On A Decent Matter" **Kari Amirian — "Dreamer" Best Russian Act *'Regina Spektor — ''"All The Rowboats"' **Splin — ''"Vyhoda Net" **Lena Katina — "Stay" Best Swedish Act *'Miriam Bryant — ''"Finders Keepers"' **Sabaton — ''"Carolus Rex" **Adrian Lux & The Good Natured — "Alive" Wyniki Tabela medalowa Organizator Podsumowanie ilości nominacji Wykonawcy *'8' - Ailee, Emeli Sandé, Manicanparty *'7' - Will Young *'6' - Miriam Bryant *'5' - Annalisa Scarrone, Fefe Dobson, Rob Thomas, Valravn *'4' - Alessandra Amoroso, Eisblume, Nada, Regina Spektor, Sam Sparro *'3' - Blaudzun, Diego Boneta, La Oreja de Van Gogh, Lolly Jane Blue, Morten Hampenberg & Jesper Nohrstedt, Paloma Faith, Sabaton, Santigold *'2' - Adrian Lux & The Good Natured, Amel Bent, Berndsen, Cinema Bizarre, Marina & the Diamonds, Missy Higgins, Pati Yang, Rangleklods, Samsaya, Taeyang, Vague De Culte, Vorkreist *'1' - Grimes, IU, Jenny Langlo, Juanes & Nelly Furtado, Kari Amirian, Lalalover, Lena Katina, Magazin, Martin Rolinski, No Angels & Nasri, Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen, Siddharta, Sin Fang, Splin, Tom Helsen & Geike, White Sea Preselekcje *'2' - British Voice! No.1/British Choice! 2 (te same preselekcje, zmieniła się tylko nazwa) *'1' - Belgian Sound 5, Festival di Torino, Hrvatski Trijumf Fest I, Unser Star für... WD 3 Kraje *'22' - *'12' - , *'11' - , *'10' - , *'8' - , *'6' - , *'4' - , , *'3' - , , , , *'2' - *'1' - , Uczestnicy *'17' - Krzysiekk, Larian *'15' - Kai *'11' - Kyuhyun, Steve *'10' - Coul, Meller *'9' - Scott *'6' - iwillfly, Rafał_Warszawa, Zakrześ *'5' - Frozone, Gordon, KaLi *'4' - Aussiebum, Sakuak Nelgonsom *'3' - Arczi *'2' - Shenox *'1' - Silver Kategoria:World Delegation Awards